Hope for Tomorrow
by ATrulyStrangeWriter
Summary: Growing up, we count on our elders to show us what is right and what is wrong. So what happens when adults are out of the equation? Here, we see how a trio of bears grew in a world that wasn't kind to them. As they experience life, their views on life slowly begin to drift apart. All they could do is be there for their fellow brother, and have tomorrow's hope heal today's pain...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! So, this is my first WBB story! Beforehand, I would like to address some things right here and now.**

 **Firstly, Grizz will be gay in this story. If you are a homophobe, or simply don't like that idea, then I apologize (but notice how he referred to the Burrito has a male entity, whilst sleeping with it and treating it like a lover. Just saying, haha. Also, this is sarcasm.)**

 **Secondly, I've decided to make Ice Bear autistic. I find that Ice Bear has a slew of autistic traits, and as I am going to be tested very soon for it, I found him to be a character I can relate too.**

 **Thirdly, I haven't proofread this, simply for the fact that I am tired. If any spelling/grammar errors are seen, I do apologize for it. I tend to write these rather hastily.**

 **Finally, this story will be dark…at least at some points. Still want to have some humor in it, but expect a sort of combination. Now that we got that out of the way, enjoy the story!**

" _Hey, where is he? Why didn't he come back with you guys?"_

" _Kid, I'm…so, so sorry about this. He…he…"_

"… _No. He…he made it. He made it! Please...tell me he…"_

 _._

 _._

"PLEASE!" the brown bear cub jumped from his bed, which consisted of a few blankets on the floor, panting and sweating. He looked around the room, which had an orange glow to it. It was dawn. He lay back down, holding a paw to his heart as he felt it pump uncontrollably.

"GRIZZ!"

He looked to the entrance of the room, only to see two younger cubs. One was a panda, and the other was a polar bear.

He, the oldest, was sixteen. The panda, who they had named simply 'Panda', was twelve, and the youngest one, who preferred to be called 'Ice Bear', was eight.

He thought so at least. He'd have to ask.

Panda went to the bed, eyes filled with fear. Despite being the middle child, he seemed to be the most emotional.

"What happened? It sounded like you were in pain…"

"Ice Bear was having beautiful dream."

Grizz coughed, before patting both of their heads. "Don't worry, bros, I'm perfectly fine. Just a bad dream, that's all."

Panda sighed, while Ice Bear gave a small smile. "Thank god, you scared us to death!"

"Ice Bear feels no fear, but he was worried. Ice Bear will go make breakfast now."

With that, the bear left, going to do his morning routine. Both Grizz and Panda were shocked at the young bear's cooking skill. I mean, sure, he only knew how to make pancakes and French toast, but considering he was eight and, well, a _bear_ , it definitely caught the two by surprise. They barely understood human food; or, human _anything._

Panda looked toward the much larger bear, still pouting. "You can talk about it if you wanna. I get worried about you…"

At this, Grizz couldn't help but smile. He got up and hugged the panda, who of course accepted it.

"I'm just fine, little bro. Now go to the table, I'll be right there."

With that, the little panda trotted out. Grizz sighed, looking around the room. They had gotten so far, from being three orphans on the street at least.

Sure they lived in a pretty much empty cave, which had a barely functional toilet and no bathtub. But hey, it was better than a box outside.

He and Panda would sleep on the "bed", while the youngest one slept in a little freezer. They had no cabinets, desks, or tables. They kept the breakfast food next to their little electric hot-plate, which they kept near an outlet on the wall. They used that to cook.

There was all but a single bowl and whisk, which was cleaned by using the bathroom sink. The rest were plastic plates and silverware.

Either way it was great. Now they had a roof to sleep under during the winter, which was coming pretty soon. Being the oldest, he was usually the one working all the time. Today, he would have to swab the floors at the "On the Go FroYo" shop located in the city. From there, he had to run errands for Mrs. Helen, who lived next to the Johnson's house where he'd rake leaves.

Grizz most definitely didn't get paid a lot for it, being a bear and all, but at the very end it was cash.

Plus, Ice Bear's birthday was coming up. They had each chosen a day of the year to celebrate, since they don't know their biological ones, and the young polar bear chose November 19th; three days from now.

Ice Bear, doing his own work (which neither him nor Panda knew details about), was able to get Grizz a freezer-full of salmon, which they still had stored (which resulted in Ice Bear always smelling like fish). He had also gotten Panda a type-writer (again, no idea how he does it), in which he absolutely adored.

The two older bears thought it would only be fair to get their little brother something great, since Ice Bear most likely stole those items, thus putting himself at risk for them.

*growl*

But first, Grizz would need to eat. And those fresh pancakes on the stove smelled like heaven had kissed the tip of his nose.

.

.

.

Panda sat on the bed, typewriter at hand and his youngest next to him. Grizz had gone off to work for them, leaving the two alone.

Ice Bear was notably smaller than the rest, due to the fact that big animals like them had huge growth spurts. Grizz was around five feet and six inches, while Panda was at four-feet and nine inches. Ice Bear was only four-foot-four.

Of course, they both knew that by the time they were older, Ice bear will be even bigger than the two of them. Ice Bear was a polar bear, after all.

But for the time being, he was the youngest and the smallest. And Panda smirked inwardly as he rested his elbow atop the transparent furred head. Ice Bear didn't mind, of course, knowing that his siblings would never look down on him in such a way outside of good-mannered play. He simply held a poker face as he looked onward at what Panda was writing.

The black-and-white bear was typing a story; a love story, actually. It was something about a girl who meets a guy; they fall in love, and one of them dies or something. For a twelve year old like Panda, the piece wasn't half bad.

 _But Ice Bear can do better_ he thought, his ego always being rampant in his thoughts.

"And…done! Phew, finally got it finished! Thanks for the elbow support, little bro" Panda said, ruffling the bear's fur.

"Ice Bear is happy for you."

Panda cracked his knuckles, before lifting the heavy typewriter up and putting it off the bed.

"How did you get that thing, by the way?" Panda asked the polar bear, who simply looked at him.

"Ice Bear cannot tell."

"Oh, c'mon, I can keep a secret!"

"Two can keep a secret. If one of them is dead."

Panda's eyes widened before he chuckled. Ice Bear was always saying silly stuff like that, and they all had grown use to the polar bear's awkward behavior.

They both had recalled a time where, at a local vet, they were told that he had a "mental disorder". The doctor's mentioned something about how "it would be called autism for a human". Of course, neither Grizz nor Panda gave a crap about this 'autism' thingy. They were just surprised at finding out that there was a name for their little brother being…well, himself.

They didn't tell Ice Bear about this, however. They wanted to, but they thought that it would make the polar bear feel embarrassed or sad, and they didn't want that.

They wanted Ice Bear to stay being Ice Bear, and so the topic was simply dropped, as if it never happened. Thing is, Panda couldn't help but wonder how Ice Bear would act had he been born normally-"

 _W-What am I talking about?! Ice Bear's fine the way he is; he's perfectly normal…but…_ the bear pondered…how exactly _would_ Ice Bear act if he didn't have this 'disorder' thing.

.

.

"Why are you staring at Ice Bear?"

Panda blinked, and immediately looked at something else. "N-Nothing…"

Ice Bear shrugged, and got up from his spot on the blanket-bed. He picked up his axe, and trotted off to the living room.

Panda was left alone. He heard the freezer open and shut, showing that his little brother went into it. He wouldn't be getting out anytime soon.

"Hmm…what to do…"

Soon, a mischievous smile went on the Asian bear's face. _This is gonna be good…_

.

.

.

Grizz panted, letting the rake fall to the grass below him. All of the leaves were finally raked, leaving a big pile of them by a tree.

"Oh, thank you so much, Grizzly!" Mrs. Johnson called out, sitting with her wife Mrs. Connoly on the porch. "You really have been a big help!"

Grizz grinned widely, calling out to them "Anytime! I'm happy to help!"

As Grizz picked up the rake, he couldn't help but notice two boys walking by the house. They stopped in front of it, calling out "Hey, dykes! Ha ha!"

The two boys high-fived each other, before continuing to walk away. That is, until they felt something heavy on their shoulders.

"Hey! Why are you being so mean?" the brown bear asked, the two teenagers looking back at him. They were around the same height.

"Yeah sure, like we're going to say sorry to a bunch of fags."

Mrs. Connoly got up, straightening her lavender skirt. "Grizz, just come back sweetie! Don't worry about them."

The brown bear looked back at them before snorting, and trotting off.

"Yeah, go back to your dykes, you mangy freak!"

Grizz specifically didn't like this comment. And as the boys began walking off, Grizz ran back to the front yard.

He picked up the rake, and trotted off toward the boys.

.

.

.

"Thanks for the extra fifty, Mrs. Johnson! Tell Molly I said hi! And I promise to buy you a new rake!" the young bear called out as he walked away from the house, making sure to walk over the blood on the pavement, a blemish from his recent endeavors.

He had already mopped the Frozen Yogurt place, and ran the errands for Ms. Helen. This meant that he could go home for the day. After about six or seven hours of labor, he had gotten around a hundred bucks.

A _lot_ of people always felt bad for him, what with the poverty and all. Plus, he had become great friends with both the Johnson's (and Connoly), and Ms. Helen, who just so happened to be very wealthy. He had to admit, if it weren't for their generosity, he and his brothers would still be on the streets. Hell, Mrs. Johnson was the one who recommended looking around the area where he found the cave.

He knew that, one way or another; he would confront the boys he had attacked today. He almost broke one of their noses, so it wouldn't be long until either his parents come, or his other friend's gang up on him. It isn't like he couldn't fight. As a matter of fact, he could annihilate nearly anyone who confronted him.

He recalled a particular fight, in which he swiftly broke his perpetrators' arms and legs, leaving him in the forest. It had been a few months ago, and he honestly didn't even know if the guy was still alive.

Not like he cared. He tried raping a girl and he was caught red-handed by him. He had returned the girl to her home safely, and was treated with a nice dinner and a few hundred bucks from the family.

Grizz had to admit; as good as it was to get paid, he was glad to help others. It made him feel important to someone other than his bros. Like he had some meaning. Like, imagine if he _wasn't_ there to rescue that girl? Or there to push a baby carriage away from the truck?

Now that he thought about it, he had done many good deeds for other people, and it made him smile. He liked making people happy. He liked having the humans pet his head. It made him feel loved.

Before he knew it, Grizz was at the entrance to the cave. _I really need to get a door for that_ he thought, feeling the afternoon breeze roll inside the cave.

"Hey, bros? I'm home!"

At this, the freezer practically flew open, and out came a little polar bear, running to his brother with an axe in his jaws.

"Ith Bear mithd you" he called out, hugging his eldest brother's side. His stumpy white tail wagged behind him, and Grizz could have sworn he saw the smallest smile on his face. Damn the bear for being such a doll.

He looked to see Panda coming out of the room, and he smiled. "Hey, Grizz! How was the day?"

"It was…interesting. These butts earlier today called the Johnson's 'dykes', so I clobbered them with her rake" Grizz pondered, scratching his neck.

"Eh, they deserved it."

"Ice Bear would have hit them with his axe. The sharp end."

Grizz fluffed the transparent fur on his head, saying "Icy, you would have wrecked them!"

Both Grizz and Panda saw Ice Bear lay down on the floor, yawning loudly. "Ice Bear is tired. Place him in freezer."

Without a word, Grizz picked up the bear, feeling his muzzle against his neck. Ice Bear loved cuddling for some unknown, adorable reason.

He placed him in the freezer next to the fish, and Ice Bear never looked more peaceful. Panda got his axe, and put it inside the freezer with him, knowing that it would be seen between his youngest brother's arms the next morning. They would have told him good-night, but the polar bear was known for sleeping pretty much on queue.

Grizz and Panda, both tired, trotted off to their blanket-bed, which was admittedly cold due to the lack of windows or doors in their cave.

Panda snuggled next to Grizz, who simply held him close. He kissed Pan-Pan's forehead, and rested his head on a pillow. Admittedly, Grizz felt uneasy about the event that happened today. He had a gut feeling that it would come bite him in the behind.

At this point, though, he didn't care too much. He was simply tired.

"Goodnight, Pan-Pan…"

"Goodnight Grizz…"

Panda closed his eyes, feeling his older brother's chest heave up and down as he breathed.

He smiled.

.

.

 **And that's chapter one! Hope you guys liked it! Remember to leave a review! Also, did anyone else get the Pretty Little Liars comment during the story? I've actually never watched it, I don't know if I should, haha. The theme song is great, though.**

 **Until next time! Vague is out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright! So I got around eleven reviews on my last chapter, and I want to thank every single one. I love getting reviews and seeing what others think of the chapters/story. In this chapter, you might see a change in writing style, due to the fact that different characters have different ways of thinking (Ice Bear specifically). Also, introducing my own OC this chapter! So yeah it's awesome.**

 **Anyway, please enjoy the second chapter to the story!**

"Uh, Grizz, why do we have to be stacked like this again?"

Grizz was on all fours, walking down the slightly snow-covered San Francisco streets. His second-youngest brother, Panda, was on top of him. The actual youngest was on the very top. "You and Icy complained about being too lazy to walk to Ms. Helen's house, so I decided to carry you! Unless you actually want to move your lazy butts…"

"Grizz, I was trying to imply that I didn't _want_ to go. It's eight-o-clock on a Saturday!"

"Ice Bear needs beauty sleep. And his butt is perfection."

Grizz snorted, replying "Why does it matter for you? You two don't work; if anything, _I_ should be the one complaining right now."

Panda huffed. "Grizz, you're our brother. We know you're tired too…"

Grizz replied with "whatever" as he continued to carry them. To be honest, he wasn't up this early simply because he was invited to breakfast from his friend. There was something else; his youngest brother's birthday.

Ice Bear's birthday was today. Grizz had to get him a gift, as well as set up the party at Ms. Johnson's house. Sure, he knew the bear wasn't exactly social, but he thought it would be cute. Besides, the polar bear didn't _hate_ other people…at least he was pretty sure he didn't. Crap, he'd have to ask sometime.

Plus, there is going to be heavy snow-fall tonight, and Icy loves snow, so in Grizzly's eyes…the gods were telling him that this birthday must be grand. He would also need Panda's help with setting everything else. His brother did have quite a sense of style…to an extent.

After hours of walking (at least in Panda's eyes), the three bears finally made it to the two-story house. Like their cave, it was located in a rather forest-y area. She mentioned something along the lines of "I have a bear too! I'd love for you three to meet him, but he's very shy." Grizz didn't like this, for in his eyes shyness was the destroyer of future-friendships, which sucked.

Grizz set his brother's down, and looked under the 'Welcome' carpet on the floor for a key. Ms. Helen had told him of this a few weeks back, for sometimes she would need Grizz to do something in the house.

Finding the key, he opened the door and trotted in, his brothers following suit. "Ms. Helen? Grizz and the young ones are here!"

At this, Ms. Helen walked out of the kitchen, adorned with a white dress covered in roses and a straw hat. Fixing her wide-framed glasses, she spoke "Hey, honey-bears! I was just talking about you! Come come come!"

Grizz happily followed, while Panda and Ice looked around the house. Ms. Helen was a Veterinarian as well as a Doctor. Despite her young face and bright southern accent, the girl was in her forties. She was also in the military for four years, and was skilled in Mixed Martial Arts. Plus, she knew Spanish and Russian fluently. This showed through her _many_ photos and awards that dawned her entire living room.

Soon, the three bears were sat in the kitchen table, which was on the other side of the large kitchen. At the stove, a black bear was cooking pancakes, biscuits, and soup.

"Grizz, Panda, Ice Bear; I would like you to meet my sweet little doll Pitch!"

The black bear fixed his wide red glasses, looking a little uncomfortable as his mother patted his head. Lowering the flame, Pitch went to the table with everyone.

"Ah, so you're the Pitch I've been hearing about! I'm Grizz, this is my little brother Panda, and this is my little-est brother Ice Bear!" the brown bear said, pointing his paw at his two brothers.

"Umm, hello. My mother hadn't warned me about your arrival like she _promised."_ At this, he glared at his mother, who chuckled nervously. "-But I am still…happy to see you. I apologize if this conversation isn't interesting, because I'm not an interesting person…" the black bear shuffled in his seat, looking down at the table.

Grizz felt sad, and spoke "Hey, you don't need to impress anyone, buddy. I've wanted to meet you for a while. Tell me-I-I mean, tell _us_ about yourself."

The black bear made a low sigh, while adjusting his glasses again.

"Well, I like mathematics and science. I also like numbers, and memorizing things. I have a photogenic memory. I also like to cook and write numbers and do math problems because they make my brain feel good, if that makes any sense. I'm a bookworm as well, and when I say that I mean that I'll pretty much read anything that has words in it. I don't know why, I just do. I also like calculating things in my head all the time, like how heavy a textbook is or the length-and-width of a poster I see outside. I'm also very anti-social, mostly due to the fact that I have a hard time interacting with others without making them uncomfortable or confused at what I'm saying. Speaking of what I say, I talk a lot, which you might have noticed by now…"

Panda simply blinked, feeling as though the black bear just threw a foreign language at him. Ice Bear had a neutral face, following along just fine.

Grizz, however, was just staring right at him. He was about his height, and was fifteen from what Ms. Helen said of him.

His red glasses looked…well…really cute resting on his snout. _Wait, why am I looking there…_

"U-Umm, may I help you, Grizz?"

Grizz began blushing, realizing he was staring. He shook his head, before saying "N-Nothing, just tired. You know, our brother Ice Bear loves cooking! I know it's a lot to ask for someone I just met, but maybe you could show him the ropes?"

"Ice Bear would like this."

Pitch looked at the little polar bear, whose eyes were wide open. "Aww, he likes cooking? Uh, sure! I'll show him a thing or two. Ice Bear?"

Ice Bear gave a small smile, happily following the black bear to the stove. "Uh, mom, take our guests to the dining table. Food's almost done."

.

.

.

"So, what do you think?" Ms. Helen asked, a smile across her face.

"Oh, he's great! I think his quirkiness is cute" Grizz said, smiling brightly. Panda said that he's cool, not thinking too much about it for he was _really_ sleepy.

"Yeah, Pitch is a little awkward, but he's a sweetie-pie, I assure you."

Panda shuffled in his seat, before asking "Where did you find him? As far as we know, we're the only bears who like living in the city."

Ms. Helen chuckled. "I actually found him in Arizona. He was only a little cub back then. I raised him similar to a son. As you can see he doesn't like talking to others very much; however he is surprisingly open to you guys! Honestly, I'm so happy that he's talking with other people, the boy really needs it. Thank you so much for coming!"

Grizz smiled. "It's not a problem at all, Helen! He looks very cute; I-I mean, nice. I'd definitely like to spend more time with him; I mean _I_ spend; no, _we_ spend-"

"Uh, Grizz, are you okay?"

The brown bear shook his head. _What just happened?_

"I-I'm going to check on Ice Bear, see how he's doing" Grizz quickly spoke, leaving the table noisily and hurrying to the kitchen.

In there, Ice Bear was on top of a few cooking textbooks, looking at Pitch as he did his magic.

"So _this_ is all-purpose seasoning. You can add this to chicken, soup, fish, et cetera."

"Ice Bear enjoys fish."

"I do too, little guy. So anyway...oh, uh, Grizz. Hi."

Grizz entered the kitchen, walking toward the food. "So, uh, Pitch. Hey."

Pitch furrowed his eyebrows, pushing his glasses up his snout. "Didn't we greet before?"

"Yeah, umm…yeah, yeah we did. I was just…wondering…when will the food be done?"

Pitch shrugged, grabbing a wooden spoon and stirring the soup. "I began cooking twelve minutes and twenty-four seconds before you three had arrived, approximately. Given the time sense, I can make a proper estimate that the soup and biscuits will be done in four minutes and twelve seconds. The pancakes are already done, however I wanted to display all of the food at once rather than separate. This doesn't bother you, does it?"

"Oh, no no no! I don't mind at all! I just wanted to know. I, uh, like your glasses. They look…good…on your face…" _Good job Grizz._

Pitch's eyes widened, and he began blushing. "R-Really? You think my glasses are nice?"

Grizz put his hand in the air and bent his wrist. "Of course! Definitely don't get contacts! I-I mean, unless you _want_ too, of course. I'm sure you look just as cute without glasses as you with them. I just said cute, I…I just called you cute, that is..."

"I-I don't mind!" Pitch said, looking almost desperate to answer. "I-I-I like the fact that you like them. And don't worry, my mom calls me an 'adorable little cubby-wubby' all the time."

 _Thank god he took it in the literal sense_ Grizz said, thankful for the black bear's misinterpretation.

"So, uh…I'll go back to the dining table, then. Good chat. Ice Bear, behave yourself!"

"No."

"Alright."

.

.

.

"I can't believe this is happening."

For whatever reason, Pitch was outside. Outside. In the city.

He recalled them saying that it would be good for him to get some fresh air. He didn't want too at first, however Grizz insisted on the idea and he eventually agreed. At the very least, he was with three other people he somewhat-not-really knew.

Grizz was right next to him, while Panda and Ice Bear were behind.

"So, Pitch, why don't you like going outside?"

"I don't like it because I don't like big crowds. There are a lot of people around me and it's very awkward because they all glance at me and I don't like it. I've come to realize that I've been talking extensively since we first interacted with one-another and I don't know that much about you, so…tell me more about you?"

"Oh! Well, uh…I don't know. I'm not that interesting. Uh…I'm very energetic. I like being social with people, even if I'm not wanted. I work a lot, I make around a little less than a hundred a day, which usually goes to savings. And often I am very tired or my back hurts."

"I see. Well, remember that my mother and I will gladly help you with whatever problems you may have. She appreciates all that you do for her."

"Aww, thanks! It's not a problem, really! As long as I can support my bros, I'm good! Although I have to admit, it does get really stressful…"

"Ah. I know how stress feels like. When I was younger I was bullied by the neighborhood children for being an animal and smelly. They called me a mongrel and I hated it."

"Wow…must have been hard, huh?"

"Yeah, I cried myself to sleep, and I didn't converse with my mother for three weeks. I have a habit of ignoring people when I'm sad or angry."

"Geez. What made you two talk again?"

"I tried to commit suicide by swallowing fourteen different pills. When I woke up in the ICU, I and my mother had a long chat. I…don't think I was supposed to tell you that. My mother still gets sad about it…" the black bear looked down, sniffling.

Grizz's eyes widened. "Oh God, I…I'm so sorry for bringing that up, I-I didn't-"

"You're not the one who brought it up. I have a habit of running my mouth sometimes. I don't know how to deal with those kinds of things. I should be the one apologizing because such conversations might bother certain people. Sorry" Pitch said in a near-monotone voice, blushing as he looked away.

 _My god is he cute when he blushes_ Grizz thought, blushing himself as he gulped.

"Y-You know, it's my little brother's birthday today. Ice Bear's. Maybe you would like to help? We're having a party at Ms. Johnson's tonight. It's a surprise thing. We could definitely use a cake!"

Pitch thought about it, fixing his glasses as he did so. "When is this party?"

"Seven."

"Alright. But only because you'll be there and because Ice Bear is an adorable little cub. No offense to Panda, by the way."

Grizz told him to not worry about it. _And that's how you get a cute bear to bake you a cake…oh my god, what's wrong with me..._

.

.

.

 **4:38 PM. Two hours twenty-two minutes until party.**

Grizz and Panda had left Ice Bear with Ms. Helen while they shopped for supplies, while Pitch was at the Johnson's house baking the cake. This was a while ago, and Ice Bear was getting anxious.

Helen was cooking fish for the little bear as he wandered around the house. Knowing the polar bear, she trusted that he wouldn't make a mess out of things.

Ice Bear was in the bathroom, counting the black tiles on the bathroom floor, while only stepping on the white ones.

He was bored, and he didn't know why his brothers left him because "going to buy workout equipment for Panda" was not true because a bear trying to lose weight is stupid and if he ever lost weight Ice Bear would get mad because he liked hugging Panda and hugging skinny people is uncomfortable because they feel like twigs.

So that was a lie, and they left him with a woman that he didn't know all too well, no offense to her. Plus he didn't bring his axe, which sucked because he liked holding his axe when no one else was around. There were twenty four black tiles.

After this Ice Bear walked into Helen's bedroom because he already looked at all the other rooms and he didn't really care for the personal items Helen had in there, he just wanted to look at a different environment. He walked inside, looking at the soft, white sheet- covered bed.

The bed looked fluffy and comfortable and clean and he liked clean things. He climbed up on it, and eventually began to jump on it, noting it's strong spring. Ice Bear doesn't like being bored because when he is he does silly things like jumping on beds and counting tiles.

Admittedly, however, the jumping was fun. He felt like he was flying, and this bought a small smile on his face. His stubby tail began wagging as he did a flip. This was a really fluffy bed.

Around his brothers, he felt pressure into being this stoic person. He had no reason to feel this pressure, however he felt it nonetheless and it did bother him on the inside. Now, however, he was alone. Ms. Helen wouldn't be walking in because the fish would take a while to cook.

He was free to do whatever he wanted, without anyone watching him. He was alone. Ice Bear has heard of people not wanting to be alone, and that 'loneliness' is a bad feeling. But this was a good feeling. Being alone isn't sad. It's happy, and he knew this for right now he was happy and he was alone.

He was happy…

Suddenly, he made a noise, and this made him stop for a second. He touched his mouth with his paw. That was a laugh. A monotone, emotionless-sounding laugh, but a laugh nonetheless. It felt…good.

"Ha. Ha, ha ha! Ha ha!"

Ice Bear wasn't bored now. A giant smile was on his face as he flipped and jumped on the white bed. It was such a mundane thing; however it made him feel so good and... _free._

Outside of the room, Helen simply looked at this, a warm grin across her face. Despite its monotone sound, she heard real happiness in that voice. At this point, both Grizz and Panda returned to the house, prepared to pick the Polar Bear up.

They had never seen him this happy before.

.

.

 **And that's Chapter 2! Note, this story will be getting dark soon; however I wanted to have a light-hearted tone because I felt that it would be a good start. Similar to the actual show; we see this light-hearted show about three bears and then Burrito comes in and it's just a mess. Thank you very much for reading this, and have an awesome day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been awhile. Life's been bad for me. Sorry for the late update, etc etc.**

 **NOW! Due to the recent two bearbombs, this story is officially an AU. Meaning now I have one-hundred percent capability to go crazy with it. This will be interesting.**

 **I also want to do a story with the bears having a polygamy relationship, inspired by the story "How to Woo a Panda" (hope I got it right). Idk rather to make it a lemon-filled M-rated story, or a saucy T-rated story. It won't have a plot or anything, so…yeah.**

 **Also, for all the characters in the story, you're free to see them as however you want! I'll point out some details, like if one character wears a hijab, however height, body shape (if not mentioned), and etc. are free for interpretation!**

 **It's been a while, and I truly am sorry for the wait. My real life issues have really messed with me. Any who, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **(Also, idk if I mentioned this before, but this story doesn't take place in San Fran, hence the snow. If I said it was throughout the last two chapters, ignore that).**

The snow was falling heavily now, much to the two bears' delight. It was around a half-an-hour before the party started, and they had decided to leave Ice Bear with both Helen and Pitch, in which the bear had no choice but to agree.

Pitch had baked an exquisite cake. It was a two-layered sponge cake, and it had an ice-cream filling. Sky-blue frosting covered it, and darker-blue snowflakes adorned the cake. On the top, the words "Happy Birthday Ice Bear" could be seen, as well as nine candles. It wasn't the fanciest cake, but it definitely was an eye-catcher.

The Johnson's had invited their niece, Molly, and her brother John. Molly was twelve, while John was eighteen. They also got Ms. Connoly's brother, Joel, to come. Overall, there would be nine guests at the party, including Grizz and Panda.

There were multiple shades of blue streamers and balloons all around the house. Grizz had hoped that the party would make up for the lack of the actual gift. They got one, granted, but it wasn't really a typewriter or half-a-year supply of fish.

After all the supplies were put into place, Grizz called out to everyone. "Alright, guys! Ice Bear's coming in about fifteen minutes! Thank you all for helping!"

He got several responses, mostly positive. John grumbled, clinkering away on his phone.

.

.

.

"So, Ice Bear, you had fun today?" Pitch asked, rubbing the polar bear's head as the trio walked through the snow.

"Ice Bear loves Rosetta Stone. And cooking."

Helen and Pitch chuckled at this. Helen had showed him software that helped him learn multiple languages, while Pitch showed him the ropes of the kitchen. Secretly, Helen had a bunch of Rosetta Stone DVD's at the party, while Pitch got him cookbooks.

After several minutes, the three were at the front door. Already having the keys, Helen opened the door, letting Ice Bear walk ahead.

The room was very dark, and Ice Bear couldn't see what was in front of him, which made him uncomfortable.

Out of nowhere, the lights came on, and a multitude of people yelled out "Surprise!"

At this point, Ice Bear was surprised he didn't die of a heart attack right then and there. His muscles tensed, and his heartbeat accelerated rapidly. He slightly twitched, looking around the room. There were multiple people and this bothered him because he didn't know who to approach to first.

"What's going on?" was all the polar bear was able to say as he shuffled uncomfortably.

"This is your birthday party, little bro!" Grizz and Panda walked toward Ice and started to rub his head, something the bear didn't particularly enjoy given the circumstances.

"You know Ice Bear hates surprises…"

At this, things got awkward. The guests began whispering to each other, wondering why the birthday boy wasn't happy.

Ice Bear didn't want to make any more of a scene, so he took a deep breath and raised his arms in the air, saying "Ice Bear wants cake" in the most enthusiastic voice he could muster (which wasn't very much), and began to walk toward the table.

Everyone else shrugged the situation off, and began to talk and chat, while country music played in the background. Many people were surrounding the table, looking at the cake that was made.

Because of this, Ice Bear avoided the table and therefore avoided the cake.

"Hey there!"

Ice Bear turned around, only to see a little girl smiling at him. She had a purple hijab, with a sky blue dress. She looked to be about eleven.

"I'm Molly! You're Ice Bear, correct?"

"Yes."

"How are you enjoying the party?" she asked, eating a hotdog that she had gotten from the dining table. Ice Bear looked down, contemplating rather he should tell her his discomfort, or play it off that he was enjoying this. He knew that he was suppose to like this because his brothers planned the party and he liked his brothers, however he simply can't stand being forced to talk to other people, especially since his eldest and middle siblings were nowhere to be seen.

"Umm, Ice Bear?"

The bear shook his head, realizing he dazed out. "Do you know how to dance?" Molly asked again.

Dancing. Ice Bear never really understood dancing because all you do is move around while music plays. There was no goal, nothing to achieve from it. Things had to have a motive in his eyes. He ate because he needed to be full, and he slept because he needed energy. He stole from shops so he could get his brother's gifts and treats because he loved Grizz and Panda.

It all had a motive, a reason for him doing it. Plus, it wasn't organized in the slightest. All you do is move your hips and feet around, there was nothing to remember.

The country song that was playing changed, and now a jazz one came on.

"Hey, this is my favorite song! Come on, I'll show you how! You'll love it, I promise."

"Ice Bear thinks dancing is stupid."

"Yeah, I thought that way too. But that's only because a lot of people suck at it. I used to _hate_ dancing, until I found my rhythm. Now, I'm taking professional dance classes!"

"Ice Bear hates dancing."

Molly rolled her eyes, and proceeded to grab his arms and put them around her. Ice Bear was going to protest, however she began talking again.

"Now, look down at your feet."

Ice Bear didn't see the point of it, however decided to follow the girl's request.

"Now, move your feet like this…"

.

.

.

In the backyard, Grizz was laying down on a hammock, looking at the sky. The yard was covered in snow, however his big bear body didn't mind the cold. He could only see a few stars, however it was still pretty nonetheless.

The sliding doors to the yard opened, and Pitch came out. "Hi, Grizz."

"Hey, Pitch. How's the- what are you doing?"

Pitch got on the hammock, laying down beside the brown bear. "S-S-Sorry, it's just pretty chilly out. You don't mind, do you?"

 _Oh god no._

"Nah, go ahead" Grizz smiled, trying his best to control his hastily beating heart.

"So, uh, why aren't you at the party?" the brown bear asked.

"I don't really like parties; or at least this one, since it's pretty small. Why aren't you at the party?"

"I don't know…I'm just sad, I guess."

"Sad about what?"

"I…I don't know. I _feel_ sad about something, but I can't really put my finger on it. And I'm really tired."

Pitch frowned at this. He didn't like seeing Grizz like this. The upbeat personality was why he liked hanging out with him, but like this, it was weird.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Umm…I don't know, honestly."

Grizz closed his eyes, and a low growl escaped his muzzle. He didn't like this; this depressing feeling. He turned his head, and looked into Pitch's eyes.

Pitch looked back, and they both simply stared at one another. Grizz' heart began accelerating, and he felt butterflies in his stomach.

"Welp!" Pitch said, getting off the hammock. Grizz blinked, and his hormones went crazy.

That was a moment! A moment! Not even an Armageddon could excuse the halt of such a thing. "W-Whaa?" was all Grizz could muster as he saw the black bear stretching.

"I'm really hungry, aren't you? Come on, let's eat! I tried out some new recipes, and I want to see how they came out."

.

.

.

"So…uh, that's the birthday boy, right?" John, Molly's older brother, nudged Panda who was daydreaming.

The panda looked toward Ice, only to see him and Molly doing the tango as if they were professionals.

"You are _really_ good at this! Especially for someone who 'hates' dancing!" she called out, looking at the bear who held a monotonous face, unreadable as always.

Ice Bear didn't really see why she was so surprised, since all he really did was memorize the steps and patterns to do with the music. He liked memorizing things, and if he had known that dancing had an actual procedure to it, and it wasn't just a mere shaking of the hips, he would have gotten in to it a long time ago.

Pitch was staring at the dining table, smirking at the sight of nearly all of the food he made empty, despite the small amount of people. _Wow, I'm talented_

Grizz was just staring at the whole fiasco that was Ice Bear and Molly. By the time the song ended, Molly was panting, meanwhile Ice Bear was as silent as always.

"Ice Bear could go for another song."

Molly laughed, nudging Ice Bear's shoulder playfully. "I'm beat! You were either lying to me about not liking dancing, or you're the best prodigy the world has ever seen!"

"Ice bear thinks it's the latter."

All of a sudden, the music stopped. Everyone looked to see Grizz turning off the radio. "All right, everyone! Now, this moment is kind of long overdue, but now we're going to cut the ca-"

At that moment, the doorbell rung. Tilting her head, Ms. Johnson got up and walked over, wondering who it could be at this time.

Outside, a lady adorning a short sleeve shirt and a dress was tapping her heel. When the door opened, she said "Are you Ms. Johnson?"

"Uh, yeah" she said, as the unknown woman scanned the interior of the house.

"YOU!" She shouted, stomping toward Grizz.

Everyone was confused, and before Ms. Johnson could address the woman's rude behavior, she shouted "YOU were the one who ATTACKED my son!"

Grizz' mind went blank, only to realize what she was talking about. _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit…_

"L-L-Look, ma'am, let me explain-"

"I won't listen to ANYTHING you say, you rotten vermin! You sent my babies to the hospital, you mangy bear! How dare you?!"

 _Just shut up just shut the hell up!_

As Ms. Johnson tried to calm her down, everyone began looking at each other confused. Panda and Ice Bear both went to Grizz' side, wondering what this was all about.

"Look, ma'am, I don't know what Grizz did, but please calm down" Panda said, hoping to calm the scene.

The woman groaned in annoyance, and continued her rant. "I don't even know why mutts like you three are even _allowed_ here! You thought that you could pummel my children without receiving punishment?!"

At this, Joel, Ms. Connoly's brother, began shouting. "HEY! Calm down and explain yourself!"

The woman twisted her head, looking toward the brute man. "You want to know what happened?! This _animal_ attacked my children with a _rake!_ He _broke_ my son's nose!"

After this, Joel calmed. His eyes were unreadable for a second, until they filled with darkness. He cracked his neck, and took off his leather jacket. "You're talking about the children that called my sister a _dyke_ , right?"

At this, the woman gulped, backing away slowly. Joel still approached her, emotionless. "You know, I remember her crying in my arms back in junior high, because someone said the same word to her. I'm not a lawyer, but I'm pretty sure that's a hate crime."

"B-B-But they were kids! He _beat_ mykids! And-"

"WHO THE HELL DID THE KIDS LEARN IT FROM?!"

Everyone backed away at the sudden outburst, and Ice Bear covered his ears. Now, the woman fumbled through her purse, reaching for her phone. "I-I-I'm going to call Animal Control! Yeah, and then these mongrels are going to get what they deserve! You all should be ashamed- OW!"

She felt something hard bite her hand. She looked down, and saw the small polar bear with her hand between his jaws.

"GET OFF ME!" She yelled, punching the bear hard on his snout.

Ice Bear fell over, falling on his rear. Blood began trickling down his nose, and a purple hue began to form on his snout.

At this, Grizz's eyes twitched. He stared hard at the woman, growling viciously as she backed away.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" Grizz shouted at the top of his lungs, shocking every single person in the room.

For the young polar bear, world went blank after that.

.

.

.

He didn't care about the dancing, or the cake, or his birthday, or what day it was, or who he was, or what world he was in. His ears were ringing, and he just walked out of the open door, feeling the winter breeze welcome him.

Ice bear ignored the muffled yells of his brothers and everyone at the party. His head was pounding and his nose ached but he couldn't say that he regretted biting the woman because one, the bitch had it coming, and two, her flesh tasted delicious.

He felt something touch him, a paw. He looked up and saw his older brother Panda, grabbing his cheeks as he looked at the bruise that had formed. He still heard the ringing, and he could barely make out an 'Are you okay?'

No. No, he wasn't okay, because he couldn't get a chunk of that hand off. It tasted so delicious in his mouth, how the blood flowed down his throat when his jaw tightened. He was drooling all over himself, imagining how good it would have been to have swallowed just _one_ piece of flesh. It tasted better than fish, seal, _everything._ And what made it even better was that the girl was probably nothing but a worthless whore who deserved it.

Ice Bear fell to the floor, his face landing against the soft pillow of snow. He hadn't even realized how much it was snowing outside, however he liked it.

Ice Bear felt Panda shake him vigorously; however he ignored it and continued to lie down. The snow felt far too nice…

 **So…yeah. You'll see more of all these characters, so don't think this is a onetime thing.**

 **Now that this is an AU, I'm probably going to touch in on some lewd topics and stuff. They're teenagers (at least Grizz is at the moment), so expect some teenage-like topics to come up. A sixteen year old teen curses every once in a while, and thinks about stuff like sex, so expect stuff like that.**

 **This isn't a porn story, however I am trying to capture the lives of these characters, and I'm not babying it down for shit. It's rated T for a reason, and if you wanted a one-hundred percent fluff story, than I'm sorry. Not that there's a problem with such stories, however this simply isn't one of them.**

 **Please leave a review! I love hearing what you guys have to say!**


End file.
